A variety of separate tools and implements are available for use in forestry management and woodcutting techniques which involve the selective felling of trees of various sizes and control of the direction of fall, and the manipulation of the felled trunk and detached limbs. The various prior art implements include axes, splitting hammers, mallets, levers, hooks and the like which have been used separately and alternately in the course of tree-felling, de-limbing and brush removal.
The use of multiple tools for the foregoing purposes is arduous and can involve a safety hazard when working in close confines in a stand of trees.